


Your Good Boy

by queerest_avenger



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Names, Smut, Swearing, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Just some pegging hc’s. Being nasty.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Your Good Boy

• Pegging Shawn while he’s partially clothed, missionary. 

• His t-shirt riding up his chest and his boxers halfway down his thighs while you’re thrusting into him slowly

• Placing kisses on his body and telling him how good he’s being for you. 

• He’s so flustered. 

• An arm draped over his forehead as he meets your thrusts. 

• You’ll stop every now and then to stroke his cock. 

• Placing kisses to his chest, stomach, and thighs

• Telling him how pretty he looks underneath you. 

• That he’s such a good boy

• He’s your good boy

• Chest heaving, speech incoherent

• You kiss the corner of his half opened mouth

• He tries to chase your mouth, but you pull away with a giggle

• Teasing him for being so needy

• This causes him to pout

• You can’t help but to give in to him, smiling into the kiss

• He sighs happily, it turns into another moan

• You thread your fingers through his thick curls while you stroke him with the other, lazily thrusting into him. 

• You open his mouth with your tongue as you apply pressure to his cock

• He grips the bed sheets tightly, melting into the kiss while he feels the warmth in his belly

• You see his muscles clench, letting you know he’s close

• You move your hand faster as you pull away from him, lips ghosting over his bruised, plump lips

• “You gonna cum for me, bambi?” You whisper against his mouth

• If he were able to speak he would moan out a “Yes!”

• But he just presses his head back into the pillow, baring his throat while he lets out a sound between a broken sob and moan

• You feel him coat your hand as you attach your mouth to his throat, suckling his skin. 

• “You did so good, beautiful.” You praise

• You pull out of him and stand up straight.

• “You made such a mess though.” You tsked

• “Although, I think I can milk you some more.”  
“Wouldn’t have to bother cleaning up, would I?”

• Oh, the poor thing just stares at you, wide eyed, jaw slack

• “Was it something I said?” You coo, batting your eyelashes

• You tilt your head as you stroke his thigh lovingly

• Shawn’s cursing and panting but smiles at you anyway as he tells you to make good on your promises

• You tell him you plan to as you wrap both hands around his softening cock

• “I’m going to stay inside you the entire time. But, I’ll allow you to move.”

• His face is already red, vein on his forehead prominent but boy does he smile at that, biting his lip when you start to move your hand slowly

• He’s got a white knuckled grip on the bedsheets, fucking himself against your dildo

• He whimpers as he starts to move faster

• “Y/n/n-fuck!” He mewls

• But you love to tease, not complying just now, instead you set a rhythm to drive him completely nuts over the edge

• It’s driving him crazy that your barely touching the head of his penis, while your other hand’s wrapped around the base

• “Shit, I can’t.” He moans

• "Just a little more", you coo down at him and do nothing to make it easier on him, slowly thrusting all the while

• He shakes, his head

• He thought he could handle the overstimulation, but he was mistaken

• “P-please, honey. I need you to fuck me. Can’t take it anymore.” 

• He whines, moving himself up and down the toy

• But it wasn’t enough he needed more. He needed you

• You bite your lip, and smile down at him

• "How could I say “no” if you me ask so nicely"

• “Thank you, love.” 

• He already looked absolutely fucked out

• Shawn raised his arms and removed his shirt completely and threw it on the floor

• He lied back, arms prone waiting on you expectantly

• He usually got pretty whiny about now, but he’s doing better than you thought he would

• He could be a huge brat sometimes!

• You ran your hands up his well defined torso, so warm and soft, but firm in all the right places

• "Why, look at you", you coo down at him, "Such a good boy aren't you?"

• He flinched a little from your touch, but let out a few moans

• “Yes. Your good boy, Y/N.” 

• He clenched his hands, wanting so badly to guide you where he wanted

• You run your nails over his abs and he tenses up, hissing

• "I know you are", you whisper giving a slightly harder thrust than he hadn't expected, eliciting a shocked gasp from him

• He looks up at you with his warm honey eyes, panting

• “More. I want more. Please.” He begs

• “Since you’re being so good for me.” 

• You pull out of him slowly before pushing the dildo back in, making sure he took all of it

• “Look at you, pretty boy. Filled with my cock. Just begging for it. You like being full don’t you, baby?”

• "F-fuck y-yeah", he stutters slghtly, shutting his eyes tightly as he rocks back onto the toy, wanting more, more more

• “I want to hear you say, Shawn.” You command.  
You ran your hands up his thighs, pushing his hips down

• "Hnng. I-I like being full of your cock. Now, p-please just fuck me. I...I need you”, he brings out and as he opens his eyes they seem so much darker than they usually are

• Shawn’s a babbling mess

• Crying out curses, high pitched and incoherent but it makes you smile

• You go a little faster, harder, hitting a spot inside him that makes his hips arch up from the bed.  
"I’m-I’m gonna..." the rest is lost in a low and deep moan

• He bows off of the bed, chest heaving, covered in a sheen of sweat

• You pull out once he comes, coating his abdomen again

• You slide the harness off and climb up on the bed and lay beside him

• “You okay, baby?” You ask him, brushing his curls from his forehead. “Was that too much?”

• He snuggles into your side, sighing as he kisses your neck.  
• "No. Was just right."


End file.
